


Anything

by RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: Pidge works herself too hard and Lance gets worried.





	Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Plance Valentines Day Exchange! I you you enjoy it!
> 
> -Rosie

It had started off small. Lance noticed that Pidge looked a little more rumpled than usual during breakfast, but he shook it off. She was always one to pull all nighters, so this was nothing new. 

 

Then, she started  _ missing _ breakfast. Shiro sent the rest of the team to look for her only for Hunk find her in Green’s hanger, hunched over a pile of equations and maps. 

 

Lance finally began to worry at their weekly video game session. 

 

“What do you mean you’re too tired to play?” Lance asked, puzzled at this sudden turn of events. Their sessions were often the highlight of his week because one, he got to play games he knew from earth and two, he got to spend time with Pidge. Alone.

 

He never thought he would fall for his best friend, as cliche as it was, but it happened. Slowly but surely, he found himself drawn to her laugh, her fiery passion and even her rambling. Then, he fell hard. 

 

It was Clear Day, after all the festivities, and they were watching the space equivalent of fireworks. She had rested her head in his shoulder and sighed contently. There had been no talking, and when it was time to head back to the lions, she had fallen asleep on him. He had carried her back to her lion and towed Green back to the castle. But seeing her peaceful face had knocked some sense into him. 

 

Yes, Lance Mcclain was in love with Katie Holt, but she was way out of his league. Sure he had the charismatic charm and good looks all other girls fell for, but she was different. She was so smart and kind and he could never live up to her standards. So he pushed all his feelings away and focused on being her best friend. 

 

“I’m just too tired.” She shrugged. “I’ve been pulling too many all nighters I guess.” 

 

Lance narrowed his eyes, worried. Pidge was not the best at remembering to take care of herself when she was working on a project. “When was the last time you slept?” 

 

“I dunno, maybe two days ago?” She bit her lip. “I can’t remember.”    
  


“Yeah, two days is already too many.” He picked her up bridal style. “Time for you to go back to your room.” 

 

She began to protest, but he was already walking. Instead, she leaned her head against his chest. He ignored the way his heart was beating double time or how hot her skin felt against his. If he didn’t know any better he would say she was blushing. 

  
  


The best way to a girls heart is through her stomach. Lance smiled at himself, remembering his abuelas wise words. He was sure Pidge would enjoy a mid-afternoon snack, and maybe a chat if he was lucky. She had locked herself in the hanger to “finish the project” all week so he had barely seen her. Hunk had been bringing her meals, but Lance wanted to do something special. 

 

Lance picked up the last peanut butter cookie and carefully placed it on the plate. He had used his family recipe, and they smelt divine. As he walked to the hanger, he heard voices. 

 

“I know you like him and all Pidge, but don’t you think this is taking it a little too far?” Hunk’s voice carried out to the hallway. 

 

Lance felt a surge of jealousy wash over him. Who was guy Pidge liked? And what was she doing to get him to like her? He crossed his arms. If this dude couldn’t realize that she was perfect the way she was, he didn’t deserve her.

 

“I’m not just doing it for him Hunk. I’m doing it for all of us. We all want to get back.” 

 

Oh Alfor. Lance’s eyes widened. Oh quizancking Alfor. 

 

She liked Keith. 

 

Lance swiftly left the hallway and headed for the training deck. He needed to blow off some steam. 

 

The cookies lay forgotten in the hall. 

  
  
  


“Come on Pidgey, it's time for bed.” Lance announced, marching into Green’s hanger. He was able to let her lack of sleep slide until she got hurt. He grimaced as the image of Pidge’s limp body hitting the ground flashed through his mind. 

 

_ “Pidge! Look out!” Hunk yelled over the coms. Lance watched in horror as the green paladin turned to face the galra soldier behind her. He began running to her as the soldier fired his blaster, nailing her in the stomach.  _

 

_ Lance let out a guttural growl as he whipped out his bayard and cut the sentry in half. He turned to check on Pidge, but Keith was already there, scooping her up in his arms. Lance felt a jab of anger, but he let them be as they rushed back to the castle.  _

 

He shook the images out of his head. 

 

“Later.” She grumbled, taking a sip of what he could only assume was coffee. 

 

“Now.” He was not going to take no for an answer. 

 

“I’m fine Lance. Later, I promise.” She didn’t even look up from her monitor. 

 

“You’re not fine Pidge.” He sat next to her on a crate of spare parts. “We both know that.” 

 

“I am fine Lance.” She stopped clacking on her keyboard and finally looked at him. Her eyes took his breath away everytime. 

 

“Tell that to the hours you just spent in the cryopod.” 

 

Pidge raised her eyebrows. “Excuse me?” 

 

“Listen, I get that you want to find a way home for Keith and everything, but this is too far Pidge.” He made a point to look her over slowly- rumpled clothes, bags under her eyes, hair pulled up in a messy ponytail. “This isn’t healthy.” 

 

Pidge shook her head at him. “You think I’m doing this for Keith?” 

 

Lance shrugged. “Yeah, who else? You like the guy don’t you?” His chest twisted painfully at his words but he shook it away. 

 

“Wow.” She scoffed. “You really are oblivious.” 

 

“Pardon?” Lance was getting agitated. “Last time I checked you were the oblivious one. Not caring about your health as you try to impress this guy who doesn’t even like you back when-”  _ When I’m right here. _

 

“I’m doing this for you!” Pidge yelled, the sound echoing through the hanger. She lowered her voice to a hoarse whisper. “I’m doing this all for you.” 

 

Lance started, his throat suddenly dry.  He cleared it. “Me?” 

 

Her honey eyes met his and she gave him a watery smile. “You don’t think I notice when you spend hours at a time in the control room looking at earth? You don’t think I see the longing on your face whenever we pass a body of water that resembles an ocean, or some alien plant that looks like a normal flower? Well I noticed Lance, and I-” She bit her lip to stop from trembling and blinked her tears away. “I would do anything for you because-.” 

 

Lance had to lean closer to hear her next words. 

 

“Because I love you.” 

 

“You-” He took a step closer, taking her face in his hands. “You love me?” 

 

He never thought she would reciprocate his feelings. He never let his heart hope, but hearing her say those words lit a spark in his chest. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. 

 

“Do you love me?” He repeated, his voice low. 

 

She nodded. “I love you Lance Mcclain.” 

 

That was all he needed. Lance closed the distance between them and their lips met, years of silent confessions and words of love pouring between them. She tasted sweet, exactly how he’d imagined. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and she threaded her hands through his hair. 

 

“Katie.” He breathed when they finally pulled apart, resting his forehead against hers. “I love you so much.” 

 

She pulled away, and smiled at him. He smiled back. 

 

“You said before you’d do anything for the people you love.” 

 

“I did.” Katie fiddled with a piece of his hair. “Do you need something?” 

 

“Yeah.” Lance picked her up in his arms. “I need you to get some sleep.”

 

Eyelids already drooping, she tried in vain to push against his chest. “But earth-”

 

“Earth can wait Katie. Your health is more important to me now.” 

 

The door to her room slid open with a his and he tiptoed through the “organized chaos”. 

 

He tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead. “Good night Katie.” 

 

“Will you stay with me?” She murmured, one hand snaking from under the covers to grab his. He smiled to himself, his heart doing backflips. 

 

“Anything.” 


End file.
